


It’s Better If There’s Something Hidden Underneath

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam freaks out when he likes kissing a girl way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Better If There’s Something Hidden Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.

Adam was dancing at the club Monte had invited him to, grinding enthusiastically against the many dancers there. He didn’t care if he was dirty dancing with the girls as well as the boys, it was all fun to him. He loved the feel of hot bodies closing in on him, the connection that sparked as they danced.

He smirked when he felt a hand grope his ass, and he turned to find a pretty little woman smiling up at him, her hand still cupping his ass. She leaned up to him, and he shivered when she licked a stripe up his neck. Then, she pulled him in close and stuck her tongue into his mouth. His initial reaction was to go with it, he kissed girls all of the time. To him, kissing was kissing, no matter who it was with.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away when he let out a moan into her mouth, horrified. Never in his life had he kissed a woman and ever let out a verbal reaction. She crashed her lips to his again, and he couldn’t help but reciprocate. Her mouth tasted so good and her tongue delved into his mouth with teasing flicks. When he felt his dick harden, he wrenched his lips from hers and ran off the dance floor, getting knocked around by the sea of bodies before finally getting to the bar.

He felt dirty. It wasn’t normal to kiss a girl and get turned on by it. At least, not for him. He drained the drink he had asked for, eyes scanning the crowd of people for the woman. He couldn’t see her anywhere. He didn’t even really know what she looked like. He only knew that she was small and pretty. There were a lot of girls like that here.

He tried to take deep calm breaths to avoid a complete panic attack. How could this one girl affect him like this? Maybe she was the only exception. He felt weird thinking like that, and he could just imagine how much his friends would make fun of him for getting hard while kissing a girl.

As his thoughts swarmed like bees in his brain, he spotted the woman, only this time he could see her clearer. She was wearing a mini black dress, with stripper heels and her hair was bleach blonde. He still couldn’t see the whole of her face because of the shadows in the place, but his eyes didn’t care about the face at all. They seemed to be glued to her long legs, and he could have cried as his mouth literally watered at the sight.

She must have noticed his gaze on her, because she walked his way, eyes directed at him and hips swaying as she walked. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her towards him to get her to him faster, but he managed to control it. He just wished that the club would brighten the lights so he could see this woman who intrigued him so much properly.

She sat next to him, her hand creeping up his thigh, and he swallowed loudly. He could just about see her lips turn up at the corners as her fingers danced over the area around his crotch.

“Who are you?” He breathed, almost considering that she might be an angel or something, and that’s why he was so attracted to her. After all, angels were irresistible, weren’t they? Well, that was his view on it. She was otherworldly, so it was no surprise that Adam’s sexuality didn’t count while she was here.

He checked her back for wings, but she could have easily been hiding them. If she had turned him so quickly, she would have no problem hiding enormous wings.

Deciding that he was at no fault for the woman’s supernatural powers, he placed his hand over hers, admiring the way his black nail polish contrasted with her pale skin. Then, he guided her hand to where he wanted it most, and sighed as her hand squeezed gently. His eyes slipped closed, trying to forget that she was a woman. Her touch alone made him want to do all sorts of things to her, but he was still grossed out by the thought of what was underneath. So maybe he wouldn’t be able to do any of those things. He was relieved that at least some of his sexuality was still intact.

His eyes snapped opened when her hand left his clothed dick, and he watched as she beckoned with one finger for him to follow her.

He found himself following without thinking about where they were going as she led him to a dark corner where no one could see unless they looked very closely. He touched the side of her face hesitantly, amazed at the smoothness of her skin. This time, it seemed like she was waiting for him to make the first move, and he trailed a hand up her dress, stopping when it nearly lifted up. He still didn’t want to think of what was there, so he tried to imagine that she had a penis. It made him feel better.

Pressing his lips to her neck, he sucked and nipped at her pulse point, listening to the hitched breaths that were escaping her mouth. Pulling away, he pressed his fingers to the mark he had made, causing one of her legs to curl high around his hip, heels digging into his hip. He placed one hand on her waist to help her keep her balance, the other one coming up to grip the back of her neck so that their lips collided with so much force that it took his breath away. The kiss deepened, and he pulled on some of her hair to keep the kissing going when she tried to pull away. He thrust unconsciously against her, and let her hair go when he couldn’t breathe.

He could just about make out her lips, and he could lip read the ‘go’ that came off them. He frowned, confused, but anxious to try and make sense of the situation in his mind. The only way he could do it was if he was alone. So, he trotted over to the chairs, far away from the corner they had made out in.

He was still out of breath, his heart hammering in his chest. Maybe she had told him to go because she was freaked out as well. Maybe she was lesbian, and was feeling the exact same way as him. He pressed his hand to his head in an attempt to stop the stupid thoughts from running around in there, but still his mind came up with all sorts of things to try to make sense of everything that had gone on.

He heard someone sit down beside him, and smiled weakly at Monte.

“Are you okay, man? You look a little pale.” Monte pointed out, but he just shook his head, still dazed from his encounter. He just hoped that no one had caught the kissing on their phone or something. He could just imagine the humiliation of seeing himself plastered all over a woman on the internet after saying countless times that he was openly gay.

Monte seemed to understand that Adam needed quiet right now, so he sat there in silence until a figure approached them. Adam didn’t look up, too deep into his brain to care about what was happening in the real world.

“Hey, Tommy.” He heard Monte ask, and his head snapped up to see the Tommy standing there in his skinny jeans and creepers. He was about to hang his head again, when he noticed something funny on Tommy’s neck. He jumped up, and Tommy looked at him curiously as he examined his neck, seeing a big bite mark right where he had bitten that woman.

“What are you doing, Adam?” He asked.

Adam looked down at his lips, and saw that they were red, like he had been kissing someone only a few moments ago.

“You bitch.”

Tommy smirked. “Did I get to you?” His eyes wore a knowing look, and Adam couldn’t deny it.

“Get to me? You fucking made me have a major freak out over here! I thought all sorts of things, like you were an angel or something.” He yelled.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Angel? Really, Adam?”

Adam shrugged sheepishly, feeling like a complete fool now he knew that it was Tommy in drag who he had been kissing. He had thought that there was something familiar about that tongue.

“You are so going to pay for this, Tommy Joe.” He said, pointing a finger at him in what he hoped was a threatening way. It seemed that it wasn’t, for Tommy’s grin just grew wider.

“Oh, yeah? I can see that my little performance lasted.” He said, glancing down pointedly.

Adam blushed. “You are coming to my hotel room tonight. And not just for a movie!” He growled.

Monte piped up. “Umm...what are you guys on about?”

They turned to him, completely forgetting his presence. Tommy shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” He called as Adam dragged him out of the club. Calling for a taxi, he glared at Tommy as they waited for the ride.

“Where did you even hide the dress and everything?”

“Sutan gave it to me. So, I just passed it back to him after I’d changed.” He said simply.

Adam shook his head. “I am so glad that it was really you. I couldn’t have had sex with a woman unless she had something hidden underneath.”

Tommy giggled. “It was quite funny, though.”

“You do know that I’m going to have to fuck you now, right? You do not just get me hard like that and get away with it.”

“That was the whole point of this, Adam. I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t fuck me.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t, then. If that’s what you want, there’s no point in giving it to you after you’ve messed me up like that.” He told him thoughtfully.

“You know you couldn’t resist this. I’m too pretty.” He pouted, big brown eyes looking up at him seductively.

Adam groaned when he realized he was right. “Dammit!” He shouted, spotting the taxi he had called for and climbing in, tugging Tommy in with him.

Tommy just snuggled up to Adam’s side. “I always get what I want.”

“Sneaky little fucker.” Adam muttered, though he knew that he was getting exactly what he wanted, too.

He guessed it was a win-win situation.


End file.
